Kenapa Harus Dia!
by Lee Hyunae
Summary: Liat aja sendiri... Saya nggak bisa nulis summary
1. Chapter 1

**Kenapa Harus Dia!**

Disclaimer: naruto punya akang Masashi tapi kalo cerita ini punya saya

Genre: Romance dengan tragedy yang gak kerasa

Pairing: Sasusaku

Rated:T

Character: Semua tokoh-tokh dalam Anime Naruto

Warning:Cerita gak masuk akal, jika ada gangguan segera hubungi dokter

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Sakura...Sakura...Ayo bangun" terdengar teriakan dari lantai bawah.

"Iya bu...sebentar lagi ya...5 menit lagi aja..."kata gadis yang bernama Sakura.

"Ayo cepat...Kau tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah kan?"kata sang Ibu.

"APA?Sekolah!Argggh gawat!"Sakura langsung bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mandi (ya iyalah,emang mau ngapain lagi)

Lima belas menit kemudian, ia sudah ada di depan meja rambutnya yang berwarna merapikan rambutny, ia segera menuju ke bawah untuk menikmati sarapan buatan ibunya yang super enak.

"Sakura" panggil Ibunya "Nanti Ibu pulang malam jadi kau sendirian di apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa kan bukan anak kecil mana bu?"

"Ayah sudah berangkat duluanJaga rumah baik-baik berangkat kerja dulu."

"Hati-hati bu"

**Sakura's POV**

Huh! Akhir-akhir ini Ibu sering pulang malam. Aku jadi kesepian di aku cepat berangkat ke ini kan aku nanti aku terlambat, bisa-bisa aku dihukum.

**Normal POV**

Sakura langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke sekolahnya. Jarak rumahnya cukup dekat dengan sekolahnya jadi ia hanya perlu untuk jalan kaki sekaligus untuk menghemat uang -tiba kaki Sakura memperhatikan laki-laki yang ada di seberang -laki dengan rambut pantat ayam yang aneh -laki itu memakai seragam yang sama dengan Sakura, berarti anak itu sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Sakura. Sakura makin penasaran tentang siapa laki-laki tampan di eberang jalan, sampai akhirnya seseorang membuyarkan semua lamunannya.

"Sakura..." teriak Ino ,yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabat Sakura.

"Eh, Ino kau jangan mengagetkanku begitu."

"Iya..iya maaf. Memang kau tadi sedang apa?"

"Itu tadi aku melihat laki-laki mencurigakan di sebelah sana." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk tempat laki-laki aneh itu berada dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Itu lho..."kata Sakura lagi.

"Tidak ada laki-laki di situ, melamun ya..."kata Ino

"Eh?Tadi ada kok. Aku tidak bohong." Kata Sakura lagi

"Ya sudah... Aku percaya ke sekolah bersama-sama yuk." Ajak Ino

"Ayo..."kata Sakura.

**Skip Time**

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sakura dan Ino langsung masuk ke kelas mereka karena mereka berdua sekelas. Sesaat sebelum Sakura mau duduk. Seorang laki-laki menyerobotnya dan langsung menduduki kursi yang diincar Sakura.

"Hei kau!Apa yang kau lakukan!Itu tempat dudukku!" teriak Sakura dengan sangat keras yang membuat seisi kelas menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hn?" kata cowok yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah cowok misterius yang ada di seberang jalan.

"Jawab aku. Baka!" teriak Sakura lagi dan membuat cowok tersebut menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Hei!Aku hanya duduk di kursiku! Memang kenapa sih? Dan namaku bukan Baka tahu. Namaku itu Profesor Doktor Sasuke Uchiha Ganteng" kata cowok tersebut dengan lebaynya.

"CUUUIIIIh!Itu kursiku bukan kursimu!" kata Sakura

"Kursimu? Yang benar saja.. Aku duduk lebih dahulu jadi ini kursiku bukan kursimu" kata Sasuke

"CIH!Terserah kau saja. Aku malas berdebat dengan orang bodoh seperti kau!" teriak Sakura –again-

Akhirnya Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke karena hanya bangku itu yang tersisa. Selama pelajaran berlangsung Sakura tidak pernah menatap Sasuke sedetik pun, demikian juga dengan Sasuke. Ia malah melihat ke arah depan terus sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

"Hei Sakura!" teriak Temari sahabat Sakura yang selain Ino.

"Eh..ya ada apa Tem? Kog kamu tumben bersemangat kayakgitu biasanya males-malesan kayak pacar kamu itu, si Shikamaru.."kata Sakura

"Udah deh...gak usah ngeledek gitu..."kata Temari lagi

"Oh ya tadi ada apa kamu manggil-manggil aku?"

"Gini aku Cuma mau bilang kalau seminggu lagi sekolah kita mau mengadakan acara Prom Night!"

"HAH?" teriak Sakura terkaget-kaget

"Emang kenapa sih?Kamu kok sampe kayak gitu?"kata Temari terheran-heran

"Gini...sebenarnya aku lagi nggak ada pasangan buat ke sana..."kata Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Kan kamu bisa sama si Lee...Dia pasti sebentar lagi akan menghampiri kita dan akan mengajakmu untuk bersamanya pergi ke Prom sama seperti tahun lalu..." kata Temari sambil tersenyum jahil

"Kamu sudah gila ya...Aku tak mungkin berpasangan dengan makhluk aneh dari luar angkasa itu kan? Aku bisa malu dibuatnya..." kata Sakura

"Eh itu dia si Lee!" kata Temari sambil menahan tawanya.

"Hai Sakura!"teriak Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya...

"Ya Lee? Ada apa?" kata Sakura sambil agak sweatdropped

"Begini Sakura sebenarnya aku...aku mau...eeeee...aku mau...mengajakmu pergi ke Prom...Bagaimana Sakura kamu pasti mau seperti tahun lalu kan?"kata Lee gugup sambil sedikit optimis -?-

"Lee...sebenarnya aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu, aku sudah memiliki pasangan..."kata Sakura pura-pura sedih

"Kalau begitu ya sudah Sakura" kata Lee yang kehilangan semangat mudanya.

"Hei kau membuatnya sedih tuh..." kata Temari

"Daripada aku pergi dengannya...Kau ingat kan tahun lalu dia memakai baju seperti apa?" kata Sakura

"Ya aku sangat sangat sangat ingat! Bajunya norak sekali... Warnanya hijau lumut membuatku jijik..." kata Temari yang hampir mau muntah.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto berteriak mencari kekasihnya.

"HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." teriak Naruto

"Eh Naruto kau apa-apaan sih? Telingaku sakit bodoh!" teriak Sakura lebih kencang daripada Naruto.

"HEI KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK SIH?" teriak Sasuke si pemilik rambut pantat ayam

Naruto bengong karena tidak biasanya Sasuke yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabatnya itu mengatakan kalimat yang panjang dan dengan volume yang tinggi pula.

"Hei kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" kata Sasuke lagi yangmembuat si Temari ikut-ikutan bengong karena baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan 2 kalimat yang panjang dalam 1 hari.

"Eh? Tidak kog Teme... Aku Cuma heran saja kenapa kau bisa mengucapkan 2 kalimat panjang sekaligus dalam sehari...Hehehehe..." kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hhhh... Terserahlah..." kata Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar dari kelas untuk pulang (masa untuk shopping ke mall)

"Hei Sakura kau lihat Hinataku tersayang tidak? Aku mau mengajaknya pergi kencan hari ini" kata Naruto

"Bukannya tadi dia sudah keluar ya? Cari saja dia di perpustakaan atau kantin, biasanya dia kan di sana" kata Sakura

"OK! Arigatou Gozaimashita Sakura-chan"

Naruto pun keluar dari kelas untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura dan Temari langsung pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Mereka berdua berpisah di depan gerbang karena rumah mereka tidak melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah rumahnya sendirian.

Tiba-tiba langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia melihat ada banyak orang di depan rumahnya. Semuanya memakai baju hitam seperti ada orang yang sudah meninggal. 'Ada apa ini?' batin Sakura 'perasaanku kog tidak enak ya... Ah ayolah Sakura jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak...'. Sakura mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia sangat penasaran mengapa rumahnya dikelilingi banyak orang. Setelah sampai di depan rumahnya ia bertanya kepada tetangganya yang ada di sana di mana ibunya berada. Tetangganya menjawab bahwa ibunya ada di dalam. Sakura langsung menuju ke dalam rumahnya. Di sana dia melihat sesosok perempuan yang ia kenal sebagai ibunya sedang menangisi seorang pria yang sudah terbujur kaku. Sakura langsung menangis histeris.

"AYAAAAAAAAAAH...jangan tinggalkan aku..."

**To Becontinued**

Yak akhirnya selesai juga... Gimana?Gimana? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Kependekankah? Atau malah kepanjangan? Harap maklum ya soalnya Hikari masih newbie di sini... hehehehe... Apakah fic ini layak untuk dilanjutkan?

**Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 udah muncul! Maaf yah para readers, Hikari baru bisa update sekarang soalnya Hikari masih UAS... Oh ya, sekadar pemberitahuan aja, Fic ini Hikari ganti jadi fic Romance – Humor soalnya saya nggak bakat bikin fic tragedy hehehe... Terima kasih yang udah nge-review fic ini. Nggak banyak bacot inilah chapter keduanya...

**Kenapa Harus Dia!**

Disclaimer: naruto punya akang Masashi tapi kalo cerita ini punya saya

Genre: Romance dengan humor yang garing kriuuuk kriuuuk

Pairing: Sasusaku

Rated:T

Warning:Cerita gak masuk akal, jika ada gangguan segera hubungi dokter

**Chapter 1**

Tiba-tiba langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia melihat ada banyak orang di depan rumahnya. Semuanya memakai baju hitam seperti ada orang yang sudah meninggal. 'Ada apa ini?' batin Sakura 'perasaanku kog tidak enak ya... Ah ayolah Sakura jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak...'. Sakura mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia sangat penasaran mengapa rumahnya dikelilingi banyak orang. Setelah sampai di depan rumahnya ia bertanya kepada tetangganya yang ada di sana di mana ibunya berada. Tetangganya menjawab bahwa ibunya ada di dalam. Sakura langsung menuju ke dalam rumahnya. Di sana dia melihat sesosok perempuan yang ia kenal sebagai ibunya sedang menangisi seorang pria yang sudah terbujur kaku. Sakura langsung menangis histeris.

"AYAAAAAAAAAAH...jangan tinggalkan aku..."

**Chapter 2**

"CUT,CUT,CUT! Apa-apaan ini?" kata seorang kakek-kakek dengan rambut putihnya (ya iyalah)

"Eh? Ini sebenarnya ada apa sih bu? Ayah kenapa? " tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Aduh Sakura sayang... Ini Cuma akting nak... ayah dan ibu sedang melakukan shooting untuk film drama ..." kata ibu Sakura yang memang seorang artis itu.

"Jadi ini bohongan? IBUUUUU! " teriak Sakura

"Ada apa sayang? Akting ibu dan ayah bagus ya? " kata ibu Sakura yang membuat Sakura sweatdropped.

"Ya bu.. Sangat bagus sakali!" kata Sakura sambil menekankan kata 'bagus sekali'

"Terima kasih Sakura sayang..." kata ibu Sakura yang tidak menyadari kesalahannya.

Sakura langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Ia merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari terburuk di hidupnya. Sakura langsung menyambar handphonenya. Ia bermaksud untuk menelpon sahabat-sahabatnya.

Ia mulai memencet tombol-tombol handphonenya.

Tuuut tuuut tuuut

"Halo akang Shika sayaaaaaang... tumben telpon aku?" kata suara di seberang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Temari.

"Tem, ini aku, Sakura bukan Shikamaru!" teriak Sakura

"Eeh? Iya-iya nggak perlu teriak-teriak kali... Kenapa nih telpon?" kata Temari yang telinganya hampir tuli karena teriakan maut Sakura.

"Jalan-jalan yuk... Bosen nih di rumah nggak ngapa-ngapain..." kata Sakura

"Ayo! Gue juga bosen nih! Ketemuan di Konoha mall 1 jam lagi ya... Gue telpon yang lain dulu"

"Okay"

Sakura segera menutup telponnya. Ia bergegas mandi. Lima belas menit kemudian, ia sudah siap. Ia segera memanggil supirnya untuk mengantarkannya ke Konoha Mall. Ternyata supirnya sedang menjemput kakak sepupunya di bandara. Dengan terpaksa ia menuju Konoha Mall memakai taksi.

Sesampainya di Konoha Mall, ia segera mencari -tiba sebuah suara cempreng mengagetkannya.

"SAKURAAAA..." teriak pemilik suara cempreng tersebut.

"Eh.. Tenten jangan mengagetkanku begitu... Mana yang lain?" tanya Sakura

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka sampai." Kata Tenten

"Sakura... Tenten... "

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga... Jadi kita mau ke mana nih?" tanya Tenten.

"Kita beli gaun yuk... Sebentar lagi kan Prom Night" kata Ino

"Ide bagus... Ayo kita ke toko langgananku..." kata Temari

**-Skip time-**

"Wah gaun ini bagus sekali..." kata Ino sambil mengambil gaun berwarna soft pink.

"Mana-mana?" tanya Tenten.

"Ini loh... Tapi keliatannya tidak cocok untukku..." kata Ino bersedih hati -?-

"Iya juga ya terlalu pendek untukmu. Sayang sekali..."kata Temari.

"Ba... bagaimana ka... kalau Sa...sakura yang memakainya?" kata Hinata

"Benar juga!" kata Ino.

"Hei Sakura ke sinilah sebentar!" panggil Tenten setengah berteriak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura

"Lihat gaun ini cocok sekali untukmu. Aku yang memilih lho..." kata Ino membanggakan diri.

"Eh? Benar juga. Aku suka sekali warnanya. Aku coba ya?" kata Sakura.

"Ini! Kami tunggu di sini ya? Kami masih ingin melihat-lihat."

"Baiklah..." kata Sakura.

Sakura menuju ke kamar ganti. Namun, kamar ganti tersebut ada yang menempati. Ia menunggu sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di depan kamar ganti tersebut. Lama ia menunggu.

5 menit. 'sabar Sakura' kata Sakura dalam hati

10 menit telah berlalu. 'Nih orang lama banget sih!' kata Sakura dalam hatinya lagi

15 menit. 'Grrrrr...' amukan -?- Sakura dalam hati.

Karena sudah kehilangan kesabaran, Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar ganti tersebut.

Tok tok tok

Lalu pintu tersebut terbuka dan terlihatlah sesosok,bukan maksud saya 2 orang cowok dan cewek sedang di dalam kamar ganti tersebut.

"Kau?" kata Sakura

"Kau? Sedang apa di sini?" kata cowok tesebut.

"Beli gaun lah. Dasar pantat ayam bodoh!" kata Sakura.

"Kau jangan menghina Sasuke dong. Apa maumu hah?" kata cewek tersebut yang tak lain adalah Karin.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha bukan pantat ayam,ingat itu Jidat!" kata cowok tersebut yang tidak lain tidak bukan dan tidak salah adalah Sasuke.

"Cepat minggir bodoh! Aku mau mencoba gaun ini!" kata Sakura sambil menarik Sasuke dan Karin keluar dari kamar ganti tersebut.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan! " kata Karin.

"Aku mau mencoba gaun ini bodoh!" kata Sakura

"Awas kau ya!Ayo kita pulang saja Sasuke" kata Karin.

"Kalau mau pacaran jangan di sini! Ini kamar ganti bukan untuk pacaran!" kata Sakura setengah berteriak.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku ini tidak berpacaran dengannya! " kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk wajah Karin.

"Jadi kau tidak menganggapku Sasuke?" kata Karin dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat.

"Memang kita tidak pernah pacaran!" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar dar toko tersebut dan meninggalkan Karin sendirian.

"Sasuke! Sasukeeeee! Tunggu aku Sasuke!" teriak Karin.

Sakura pun tidak memperdulikan dua orang aneh tersebut. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan mencoba gaun yang dipilihkan Ino. Setelah mencobanya ia segera menuju kasir dan membayar gaun tersebut. Setelah membayar gaun itu, ia menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura

"Kami tidak menemukan gaun yang cocok di sini. Kita pergi makan aja yuk..." kata Tenten.

"Ok! Kita ke restoran Le Italy yuk!" kata Ino.

-Skip Time-

"Apakah anda sudah siap untuk memesan makanan?" kata waitress.

"Hei kalian mau memesan apa?" tanya Tenten

"Aku spaghetti dan es teh saja" kata Sakura

"Aku sama!" kata Ino dan Temari bersama-sama.

"A... aku la...lasagna dan es teh saja." Kata Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, saya memesan spaghetti 3, lasagna 1, dan fettuchini 1. Minumnya es teh untuk 5 orang."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar" kata waitress tersebut sambil berlalu.

Sesosok laki-laki berambut merah sedang memasuki restoran tersebut. Ia seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Eh Sakura dia kan..." kata Ino terputus

"Dia yang mana?" kata Sakura.

"Itu loh... Laki-laki itu..." kata Ino sambil menunjuk laki-laki tersebut.

"Eh, di...dia kan..." kata Sakura.

TBC

Yak akhirnya selesai juga... Maaf yah chapter kali ini pendek bin jelek sekali. m(_ _)m . Tapi tetep review yah...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yey chapter 3 udah update nih! Setelah menimbang-nimbang akankah seorang author gaje bernama Hikari melanjutkan fic gaje ini atau tidak, Hikari memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic gaje ini dengan berbagai alasan yang sangat lain... errr... apa ya? Ya pokoknya Hikari akan tetap melanjutkan fic gaje yang terinspirasi dari teman saya yang paling unik nan antik ada perubahan-perubahan (yang kata temen saya tersebut) sangat-sangat tidak masuk akal. Jadi, saya mohon dengan sangat para readers memaklumi author yang imut ini *digeplak* Langsung saja baca chapter 3 ya, author udah males bacot banyak-banyak.

**Kenapa Harus Dia!**

Disclaimer: naruto punya akang Masashi tapi kalo cerita ini punya saya

Genre: Romance dengan humor yang garing kriuuuk kriuuuk

Pairing: Sasusaku

Rated:T

Warning:Cerita gak masuk akal, jika ada gangguan segera hubungi dokter

**Chapter 2**

Sesosok laki-laki berambut merah sedang memasuki restoran tersebut. Ia seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Eh Sakura dia kan..." kata Ino terputus

"Dia yang mana?" kata Sakura.

"Itu loh... Laki-laki itu..." kata Ino sambil menunjuk laki-laki tersebut.

"Eh, di...dia kan..." kata Sakura.

**Chapter 3**

'Aniki... ngapain dia ke sini?.' batin Sakura dalam hati.

Saat laki-laki berambut merah yang mempesona itu memasuki restoran Italy yang unik ini, semua mata memandang. Lalu saat laki-laki tersebut, mendekat ke arah Sakura, semua orang langsung bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan ada cewek yang mengeluh secara terang-terangan " Yah... Udah punya pacar...". Semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah cewek berambut merah yang duduk bersama cowok berambut model pantat ayam. Yap, mereka adalah Sasuke dan Karin. Merasa malu karena diperhatikan oleh orang banyak, Sasuke segera menarik Karin pergi dari restoran tersebut.

"Ekh! Sasuke... sakit tahu!" kata Karin.

"Salahmu! Mempermalukanku di depan semua orang!" kata Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Kau cemburu padaku, Sasuke?" kata Karin dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Buat apa aku cemburu padamu? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku!" kata Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

"Terserah kau saja, Sasuke. Lalu kenapa kau mau pergi denganku?" kata Karin yang agak kecewa karena pernyataan Sasuke yang tadi.

"Itu karena..."

**Flashback**

"Yak! Kau kalah, Sasuke! Jadi kau harus menepati janjimu..." kata seorang cowok dengan rambut durennya.

"Heh Naruto! Aku tidak mau menepati janji bodoh seperti itu!" kata Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke! Aku tak terima!" kata Naruto dengan lebay "Kau harus menepati janjimu! Kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau kau akan mengantarkan 'nenek lampir' itu ke mana pun ia mau seharian! Kau juga akan menuruti semua permintaannya yang membuatmu stress itu! Atau kalau tidak...kusebarkan foto aibmu itu..." lanjut Naruto dengan muka jahil.

"Oke...oke... Terserah kau saja..." kata Sasuke pasrah.

**End of Flashback**

"Oh, jadi begitu..." kata Karin dengan raut muka kecewa.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke yang author sendiri nggak ngerti maksudnya apa dia ngomong kayak gituan.

"Tapi tak apalah, Sasuke. Yang penting hari ini kau bersamaku terus! Sekarang kita makan malam saja dulu, setelah itu kita langsung pulang." Kata Karin yang entah kenapa jadi lebih pengertian.

**Di bagian Sakura**

"Sakura..." kata cowok berambut merah itu.

"Ngapain sih, kakak ke sini!" kata Sakura kepada kakaknya.

"Tidak apa kan, Sakura. Ibu menyuruhku menjemputmu. Ada yang akan ibu bicarakan padamu." Kata Cowok berambut merah yang memiliki wajah baby-face itu.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Kelihatannya sangat penting sekali. Kita makan malam saja dulu, lalu kita langsung pulang." kata cowok tersebut.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Sakura segera berpamitan kepada teman-temannya. Dan pergi meninggalkan mall tersebut. Teman-temannya langsung mengeluh karena salah satu dari mereka sudah pulang duluan. Suasana langsung menjadi sepi.

Kriik kriiik kriik *jangkrik: numpang lewat*

"Eh, kalau dipikir-pikir Sasori senpai ganteng ya..." kata Ino membuat semua temannya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hei! Kau sudah melupakan pacarmu, si Sai, Ino!" kata Temari.

"Bukan begitu... aku kan cuma bilang kalau dia ganteng. Bukan berarti aku sudah melupakan Sai!" kata Ino.

"Oh..." kata Temari ber-oh

"Kita pulang aja yuk! Nggak ada Sakura, jadi sepi nih!" kata Tenten.

"I-iya... " kata Hinata yang masih tergagap-gagap tanpa alasan yang jelas dan disambut dengan anggukan yang lain.

Mereka semua berpisah dan pulang ke ruma masing-masing. Karena meman rumah mereka tidak ada yang searah.

Sakura sekarang sudah berada di rumahnya. Ia turun dari sepeda motor kakaknya tersebut. Ia segera menuju ke ruang tengah yang ia yakini ibunya pasti sudah menunggunya di situ. Ia masuk dan terlihatlah, ibunya sedang membaca majalah di ruang tengah.

"Ibu, apa yang mau ibu bicarakan?" tanya Sakura menghancurkan suasana sepi di ruangan itu.

"Oh, rupanya kau sudah datang, Sakura. Begini, ibu mau membicarakan rencana ibu besok." Kata ibunya.

"Rencana shooting film di luar pulau selama 3 bulan itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, Sakura." Kata ibunya.

"Ibu kan sudah pernah bilang tentang ini sebelumnya." Kata Sakura.

"Iya memang. Tapi kakakmu itu tidak bisa tinggal selama 3 bulan di sini. Besok ia harus kembali ke Suna untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya. Jadi, kau akan ibu titipkan ke teman ibu." Kata ibunya.

"Terserah ibu sajalah... Memang aku mau ibu titipkan ke teman ibu yang mana?" kata Sakura dengan pasrah karena ia tahu percuma saja ia menolak permintaan ibunya tersebut.

"Ibu akan menitipkanmu kepada sahabat ibu, Mikoto Uchiha." Kata ibunya.

"Oh... baiklah bu. Kapan aku akan mulai pindah ke sana." Tanya Sakura.

"Besok pagi-pagi karena mumpung hari libur, salah satu anak sahabat ibu akan menjemputmu di sini. Jadi kemaslah barang-barangmu hari ini." Kata ibunya.

"Baiklah bu... Aku ke kamar dulu ya..." kata Sakura malas-malasan dan disambut oleh anggukan kecil ibunya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya. Ia mengambil koper besarnya dan tas yang berukuran sangat besar. Ia segera memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalamnya karena hari sudah malam. Tak lupa ia membereskan buku-buku sekolahnya. Setelah semuanya beres, ia segera merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuknya. Ia terus memikirkan nama Mikoto Uchiha. Karena sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat, tapi ia lupa di mana. Ia juga terus memikirkan, anak-anak sahabat ibunya itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Ia berharap semoga anak-anak sahabat ibunya itu perempuan supaya ia tidak kesepian saat di sana nanti. Tanpa sadar Sakura sudah terlelap di alam mimpinya.

"Sakura... sakura... sakura..." suara lembut membangunkan Sakura.

"Ya, ada apa bu?" tanya Sakura.

"Anak teman ibu sudah datang, cepatlah bersiap-siap. Ibu dan ayah akan berangkat ke bandara. Setelah bersiap-siap, segeralah ke ruang tengah. Anak teman ibu sudah menunggumu di sana." Kata ibunya.

"Baiklah bu." Kata Sakura.

Ia segera membawa barang-barangnya tersebut ke ruang tengah. Ia sangat terkejut saat ia tahu siapa yang ada di sana.

"Chickenbutt!" kata Sakura.

"Jadi kau yang dimaksud ibuku! Cih!" kata Sasuke yang kesal karena sebelumnya ia juga tidak diberitahu oleh ibunya tentang siapa yang akan menginap di rumah mereka selama 3 bulan.

To be Continued

Yak! Bagaimana? Tetep pendek ya? Saya sudah usahakan semampu saya. Soalnya kalo panjang-panjang nggak pas nanti tbc-nya. Thank you ya yang sudah review fic saya ini. Saya sangat terharu sekali karena saya tidak menyangka kalau fic aneh ini bisa dapet review. Bagi yang sudah review, terima kasih ya... Pertahankan semangat kalian untuk mereview fic ini. Bagi para pembaca, saya nggak masalah sih kalo situ cuma baca aja tanpa nge-review, tapi saya berharap situ mau mereview fic ini *puppy eyes mode: on*. Yak tunggu kehadiran chapter 4 ya... Saya sih udah ada bayangan chapter 4 mau kayak gimana. Tapi mungkin bakal saya ubah di banyak tempat dulu. Hehehehe... Saya juga menunggu saran-saran kalian yang sangat berharga bagi saya dan bagi kelanjutan fic ini.


End file.
